


Sasuke's Favorite Sound

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Uchiha Sasuke, Feelings, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Porn With Plot, Seme Uzumaki Naruto, Top Uzumaki Naruto, Uke Uchiha Sasuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:54:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21639913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Naruto follows Sasuke home and things get heated.This is my first fanfiction pls be nice lol
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 8
Kudos: 178





	Sasuke's Favorite Sound

Of course Naruto would never dream of obsessing over a jerk face like Sasuke Uchiha but here he was, doing just that. At first he thought it was jealousy. Sasuke made every girl swoon and not too mention his family was loaded. Practically everyone knew the Uchiha name but few actually ever had the chance to speak to them. They were a mystery but what was even more of a mystery is why Naruto can’t seem to shake the youngest Uchiha from his thoughts. 

Now Naruto knew what he was doing was just weird but he couldn’t help himself, which is why he decided to follow Sasuke home. Surely Sasuke had some fancy car that he could drive to school, so why did he walk home everyday? And if he was so popular why was he always alone? These intrusive questions flooded his mind as he creeped around a tree- and there he was. 

He was a little below average height, lean, and gorgeous. Naruto blushed at that thought and quickly shook it away. Naruto just couldn’t figure out why he was so interested in a boy he had only ever exchanged insults with. Nonetheless Naruto continued to stare as Sasuke walked slowly home.

Sasuke suddenly came to a stop and turned in Naruto’s direction. “Stop staring at me you dobe,"

Naruto froze at Sasuke’s sudden words and his heartbeat increased.

“And while you’re at it stop following me," Sasuke turned back around and continued walking home.

“You teme! Why would anyone want to follow you?!” Naruto jumped out from behind the tree and ran to catch up with Sasuke.

“I don’t know, you tell me," Sasuke said in a monotone voice.

“I wasn’t following you! I- I was just curious!," Naruto shouted quickly.

“Curious about what?," He asked.

Naruto hesitated. Although he wanted to know more about the Uchiha, he also didn’t want to sound weird. “Why do you take this route home? I mean surely you have a car or at least a quicker route than this one,"

Sasuke laughed a little at Naruto’s curiosity. “I walk this route because it takes longer to get home," said Sasuke.

Naruto was confused. Why on earth would anyone want to take a long time getting home? At the end of a long school day the only thing Naruto wanted is to take a three hour nap in his bed- at home.

“Why on earth would you want to take longer getting home?” Naruto asked completely confused.

Sasuke glanced at Naruto and then continued to look forward. “Its none of your business, now leave me alone". Despite his words Naruto proceeded to tag along on Sasuke’s long walk home.

Sasuke said nothing.

When they arrived to the Uchiha mansion, Naruto was stunned. “Daaamn I’ve never seen a house so big in real life, must be nice,” he said glancing at the other boy. 

There was a giant fountain greeting them at the entrance surrounded by a well kept flower bed. Naruto placed his hands behind his head and continued to follow Sasuke down the stone pathway to the house.

“Not really. To be honest it sucks because idiots like you end up following me home,” he said smirking at Naruto.

“Oh man I didn’t even realize, it was a surprisingly nice walk," Naruto said honestly.

Sasuke began typing in the passcode for the doors to open up while Naruto fidgeted beside him. When the door unlocked Sasuke walked inside and waited for Naruto to come inside as well. 

“Aren’t you coming in? I mean you walked the whole way here you might as well see inside," Sasuke said with a faint blush coating his cheeks. 

Naruto walked inside without a word and followed Sasuke as he took off his shoes and put his school stuff aside for the evening. He felt like a stunned child exploring the Uchiha household before he and Sasuke continued up the prolonged staircase to Sasuke’s room.

There was a large chandelier on the high ceiling that glimmered so bright that Naruto had to look away. 

“Wow it’s so quiet here, it’s almost scary," Naruto said breaking the silence.

“It doesn’t surprise me that you’re shocked considering your nothing but loud at school," Sasuke murmured while Naruto ignored the not so subtle insult.

When they got to Sasuke’s room- on the third freaking floor- Naruto was met with a bedroom bigger than their whole classroom at school. As he took in the entirety of the room, Naruto heard Sasuke lock the door behind them. He turned his head to ask the raven haired boy why he had locked the door, but was met speechless at the sight before him.

Sasuke was now blushing heavily while unbuttoning the buttons on his collared school shirt. His fingers stumbled a bit when he realized Naruto was trying to talk to him.

“Sasuke what are you doing?!” Naruto, who was now blushing, shrieked.

“Aren’t we going to have sex?- I mean that’s why you followed me home, right?," Sasuke was confused at Naruto’s confusion. While waiting for Naruto’s response Sasuke shrugged off the now unbuttoned shirt, leaving his pale and smooth chest bare.

“I- I mean I don’t know why I followed you, but it wasn’t with the intention of sex!- at least I don’t think it was," Naruto rambled.

“So you don’t want me?," Sasuke said ashamed that he had read the situation wrong.

Naruto's heart shattered a bit at the innocence in Sasuke's voice. He would be lying if he said he hadn't thought about sharing intimate moments with Sasuke, but who didn't?! Practically everyone wanted Sasuke, so why did Sasuke want him? Naruto was now even more confused, but he didn't want to disappoint the beauty in front of him. Naruto silently gulped and mentally prepared himself for the evening ahead.

"I never said I didn't want you, Sasuke, I just didn't know you were into me like that", Naruto started slowly, "to be honest I think I've wanted you for a while now- even if you can be a bastard sometimes," Naruto grinned.

Sasuke gave him a small satisfied smile and walked over to Naruto. When he was close enough Sasuke began unbuttoning Naruto's shirt before pulling it off and tossing it behind his back. 

Naruto was stunned at Sasuke's boldness but didn't pester because his pants were beginning to feel a bit tight as Sasuke began lightly kissing at his throat. When he broke away from his neck, Sasuke stared into Naruto's eyes and said, "Even though you're an idiot, I've wanted you for a long time too".

The butterflies in Naruto's stomach must have been happy because Naruto began to feel really excited. Naruto couldn't stop himself when he pressed his lips against the boy's in front of him. Sasuke wasted no time and began kissing back with a pleasant sigh. 

Even though both boys were eager to have their way with each other, they took their time sharing their first kiss because they knew it would change them forever- and for the better. 

When they finally broke apart from each other they walked over to Sasuke's king sized bed and began to unbutton and unzip their pants- the tightness was almost unbearable. They now stood in front of Sasuke's bed in their boxers awaiting the next move. 

Naruto broke the silence, "How far are we taking this?" From his expression Naruto could only assume that Sasuke had never done this before, but he didn't look scared. Naruto laced their fingers together and started kissing at Sasuke's neck.

"I- I don't have the stuff to go all the way but I still want to do something," Sasuke said unsure of what he was asking. 

Naruto laughed quietly at Sasuke's stutter. Hearing the stoic Uchiha stutter was new and foreign but Naruto loved it. "That's okay, we can work with that," Naruto said calmly despite being extremely happy to be here with Sasuke. 

Without further notice, Naruto gently pushed Sasuke onto the bed and crawled on top to him untill their groins were met at the same level. Naruto left a decent amount of space between them before kissing at Sasuke's collarbone. Sasuke's pleased sigh quickly turned into a moan when Naruto began sucking at the jut. 

"Ah! Naruto y-you can't leave marks, how am I going to cover them up, you dobe!" Sasuke said frowning. 

Naruto lifted his head to admire his work and grinned. "Oh hush Sasuke, you can just wear that turtle neck of yours tomorrow, although I can't promise it won't turn me on," Naruto then proceeded to kiss down to Sasuke's nipples. Any response Sasuke wanted to say was completely forgotten when Naruto took one of Sasuke's nipples into his mouth and began to suck and bite lightly. 

"O-Oh god, Naruto," Sasuke panted. He was getting impatient, why did Naruto insist on being a tease?! Sasuke started bucking his hips in hopes of relieving his aching cock, but Naruto was quick to place is hands on Sasuke's hips-pinning him in place. Sasuke groaned in response.

Naruto kept Sasuke's hips in a firm grip and slowly draaaged his clothed cock onto Sasuke's.

Sasuke whined. "Naruto!"

"God, it drives me crazy when you say my name," Naruto let out a low groan and he continued his excruciatingly slow pace. 

Sasuke turned his flushed cheeks against the sheets and fisted the blankets beneath him. 

Deciding he had teased Sasuke enough, Naruto let go of his hold on Sasuke's hips- and as soon as he did Sasuke began bucking like crazy trying to get more friction at a faster pace. 

"Woah- slow down Sasuke, here-," Naruto effortlessly flipped them so that Sasuke was now straddling Naruto and Naruto's back was pressed up against the back board of the large bed. 

Sasuke pressed his sweaty bangs against Naruto's chest and watched their clothed cocks grind against each other at a fast- but not too fast- pace. Sasuke let out a series of moans at the sight and the feeling. 

"Mmm yes, Naruto!," Sasuke huffed. 

Naruto was now panting at the sight of Sasuke, how can he be so hot? Naruto placed a hand on Sasuke's chin and lifted his head so that he could press their lips together. He placed his hands on Sasuke's ass and squeezed before setting an even faster pace.

Sasuke broke away from the kiss and rested his forehead against Naruto's.

"Na-Naruto, ah, I'm so close," Sasuke moaned as his orgasm quickly approached.

Naruto continued massaging Sasuke's ass and kept their speed while growling, "Do it Sasuke, fuck, come in your boxers for me," Naruto arched his hips upwards and began sucking harshly at Sasuke's sweaty neck.

Sasuke suddenly gasped and shuddered as he came in his underwear. He let out a cry at the feeling, "Naruto!"

The sight before him was enough to make Naruto come with a groan, "Fuck, Sasuke!"

When the bliss of orgasm was over Naruto and Sasuke were completely still- trying to regain their breath. 

Naruto slid down so that his back was now against the bed. Even though they should probably get cleaned up, they both decided that cuddling was far more important. Naruto watched as Sasuke quickly shimmied his way down so that his left ear was level with Naruto's calming heartbeat. The action was so intimate that Naruto started blushing and began running his hands through Sasuke's damp hair. Sasuke sighed at the feeling and was about to fall asleep when Naruto interrupted the silence.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but," Naruto hesitated. "What did you mean by 'wanting to take longer to get home'?" Naruto asked. 

Sasuke took one of Naruto's hands from his hair- while the other kept massaging his scalp- and began to play with his fingers as he took his time answering. "I hate being at home because it's so deafeningly quite here," Sasuke started, "Ever since my brother Itachi died, mom and dad have kept their distance from me- but it's not like I want to talk to them either because the only thing they care about me is my grades- so they're almost always away on trips and things like that".

It now made sense to Naruto, Sasuke didn't like being at home because he didn't like the silence-and he probably didn't like Naruto at first because he wasn't used to people being loud and friendly. Naruto threaded their fingers together and held Sasuke's hand gently. "It's a good thing you're with me now, because I promise I'll never ignore you." Naruto said grinning at Sasuke. 

Sasuke leaned his head forward to kiss Naruto and placed his head back onto Naruto's chest. "I know you won't," Sasuke smiled a small smile before falling asleep to the sound of Naruto's heartbeat.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all at least kind of liked it, if not thats okay! Please leave kudos if you did tho (i know the plot probably wasnt the greatest but i'll work on it)


End file.
